ELIZABETH
by llPHll-Rye
Summary: ELIZABETH is a story of a young girl who walks into a mans life; a girl who is delicate looking flower, the usual female young girl like we see in movies... but her image changed when she got into a murder scene and it changed everything. Then the next question is, "Who really is Elizabeth?"


"**ELIZABETH**"

It was a dark and stormy night when Karl went out of the house and saw it was raining hard. The street was lit by the faint light of the posts. Strong gust of coldness crashes the air every now and then and not a single soul can be seen on the view. The storm is strong, and it just keeps on growing stronger. As he watched the rain touch everything, his eyes caught a sight of a girl standing under a post, standing in the middle of an unpleasant weather; a girl, young as a flower, around the age of twelve or thirteen. She just stood there under the light. Her short shoulder-length hair fell down to her face as it was watered by the rain, her arms crossed in front of her; trying to warm herself and reduce the stinging pain of the cold gusting wind.

She's unfamiliar to Karl. He felt pity for the shivering girl across the street. The storm is strong, nobody, not even a car dared to go out in this kind of weather.

Maybe she's waiting for someone or maybe she's lost – questions of possibilities started to bother his conscience. But he hesitated, and waited for a moment to pass; to observe before he makes a move. As the rain kept on falling, and the wind grew cold, the poor girl was still on the dark wet street – alone. So, with no hesitation no more, he went back inside to get the umbrella behind the door. He opened the umbrella to protect him from the rain then hurried straight to the woman in the rain. Pity came out of his mind as his conscience asked him why he let the girl stand there alone in the midst of a storm; shivering and cold.

He could hear his own footsteps as he jogged through the storm; the wind is as strong as he expected it would be. The street is dark and muddy as the storm kept its pace, but this did not stop him for helping someone.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" he cried before he got on the other side of the road. She did not answer. He went nearer to the girl and grabbed the girl on the shoulder and waited for any violent reaction from the strange act, but there was none.

"You shouldn't be outside this late, it is pouring hard." he said as he bent down to the girl. "You waiting for someone?" Still, he received no response. He felt the girl shiver under his hands. "It's cold out here. And you're cold as ice. Come, it's not safe to be out in a storm." the girl gave him a glance. "Is it okay?" he asked.

She finally answered with a nod. With that, they walked through the rain. It was a good act of kindness, like a knight saving a lady from her distress.

Hospitality was given for her visitor. He let her some clothes to wear and gave her a hot cup of chocolate drink. They sat on the kitchen table listening as the rain poured and the thunder roared.

The girls name is Elizabeth, an old classic name. But prefers to be called "Ellie" for Elizabeth is too long. She said that she was lost and couldn't find her way home. Ellie does not talk much, she only responds to the questions that are very relevant to answer, like her name, address and why she was in the middle of the stormy night. Her head is always down; might be shy and afraid, after all, Karl was still a stranger, and she is just a kid.

The girl has a scar on her face. Maybe that's the reason. Karl doesn't want to name it ugly, but it somehow broke the beauty of the child's face. By the way she acts, she seemed to be gold-hearted; good and kind yet hard without any warmth.

Finished with her drink, she placed the cup on the table. "I want to go home." Ellie said in a whisper-like voice.

"I know. Your parents are probably worried for you now. But we can't go out in the storm. And it's almost midnight, it's dangerous."

Worry is present on the child's face.

"I'll drive you home first thing when the storm stops. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Anyway, you should sleep here for the night. I'll just prepare the room." Then he made his way upstairs.

The wooden floor creaked as he walked upstairs. There are two rooms in his house; the first room from the stairs is his room, and the other next to it is the guest room. He walked his way to the guest room, turned the knob open, and switched the lights on. The room is tidy and clean; pillows and blankets are present. They are prioritized as of that moment.

Everything is fine, so he headed back downstairs once more to call his visitor to her room.

"Ellie, you can come up now." He said on the stairs. Ellie followed head as Karl walked upstairs again to open the guest room like a gentleman.

As Ellie walked by Karl's room, she stopped to have a look of it for the rooms' door was open. It was dim dark, but enough to see most of Karl's room. On the bed was a person under the blanket. The person was obviously a girl for her long hair is all over her pillow. Her back was facing the door, so Ellie didn't saw the girls face.

Karl walked to Ellie, "That's my girlfriend, Jenny." Ellie watched as Karl walked into the room. He sat beside his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the head. "She sleeps like oil in a cold temperature." He giggled. "You know, like a dead person. But, I love her so much."

Then, they headed to the guest room.

"Please, be comfy with the room." Karl said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ellie is under the sheets already.

"You shouldn't have started the argument with her." Ellie spoke. Karl was shocked for the fact that she suddenly talked that much, and that she knew they had a quarrel.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It's obvious on your eyes."

Karl giggled. 'A child's imagination sometimes can be precise.' he thought.

"Yeah, you got me." he said. Ellie's eyes sparkled as the kids' suspicion was right. "We had a misunderstanding yesterday. She wanted to break up with me. Of course I don't want that to happen. So now, were on the silent treatment therapy." Karl looked at Ellie and smiled. "Why am I even telling this to a child?"

Ellie gave Karl a warm smiled as a response.

"Better sleep now. Night is not getting longer. Let's pray that the storm will stop as soon as morning comes." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Lights on or lights off?"

"Lights on."

She's still a kid, a kid who's afraid of the dark. "Okay. Good night Ellie." With that, he closed the door shut.

**. . .**

Morning came quickly; the sun is up on its peak at around six, yet the rain still kept on pouring – but lighter than it was last night. Coldness of the dawn is still lingering through the thick morning air.

"Morning Ellie." Karl greeted as he saw the young girl walking down the stairs. Her hair fuzzy and her shirt's not on its proper position.

Karl was putting his sweater on.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"Going out to the convenience store." he slipped his bonnet on his head. "I ran out of milk. You know, breakfast is not breakfast without milk." He grinned.

"Can I come?"

"Sure. I'll go get you something to wear."

After Karl got some clothes for Ellie, they headed outside under a single umbrella. The wind is cold, it's a good thing the two of them wore some sweater.

"Why do you have your pocket knife with you?" she suddenly asked as they walked through the rain-wet street.

Again, Karl was shocked; it was as if Ellie knows everything about him. But the item is actually bulky-obvious on his jackets' pocket.

"Self defense. My father gave this to me he said that I should only use it on necessary instances." He giggled. "Sorry, sometimes I get so paranoid. That has been my excuse ever since."

Ellie nodded. "I see."

They made their way to Moon's Convenience Store. It's not that big of an establishment but it has almost all that you need; from kitchen needs, to foods, to bathroom stuffs, basic medicine, and snacks according to your mood.

The bell rang behind the door as they came in. they don't have some costumers at this early time. What do you expect, it is early six in the morning, and it is still raining.

"Hey Karl." A man's voice called from the counter.

Karl turned his head to the direction of the voice. Louie, the guy who hooked up with Jenny a few days ago. The guy is gorgeous at some point, he's taller than Karl, with a healthy build that makes him look strong and brave – maybe that is the reason why Jenny was attracted to him and actually hook up with him.

He felt his heart race in anger. He was the reason why Jenny wanted to break up with him.

He groaned and headed to the beverage section to get some milk; trying to ignore his nemesis. He wanted to just; grab the milk, go home and have his breakfast. Seeing this jerk can ruin his day, and talking to that guy might lead to something more terrible.

Karl grabbed the fridge door and grabbed the cheapest fresh milk available.

"That was the guy who hooked up with your girlfriend right?" Ellie asked. Karl ignored her, despite the fact that she got it right again; he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Why not give him a lesson?" she was ignored once more.

Karl walked to the counter as if it was like a normal day at the convenience store. He tried not to look at Louie's face. Elizabeth followed lead. She stood right next to Karl.

"Looks like the lil' boy ran out of his milky for breakfast." Louie teased as he punched the product on the counter. A smirk formed on his face trying to annoy the other guy.

Karl despite of his anger tried his best to be calm and collected as possible. After the product was paid, it was slipped on a paper bag and handed to Karl.

"Send me some warm regards to my love Jenn- URGH!"

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Elizabeth shouted angrily before the guy finished what he is about to say. She stabbed Louie on his throat with the knife from Karl. Fresh blood squirted from the wound, blood flowing out his mouth and nose. The sound of blood bubbling as Louie drowned from his own red liquid. The fresh blood spilled to the counter; some splashed to the candies nearby, some to Karl's milk, and some to his shirt.

As the blood down to Louie's shirt, he started to lose his composure from suffocation from his own blood. He fell on the floor, face still on the state of shock; the blood spilled more to the floor.

In an instant, Karl made his way home in silent. He changed his bloody clothes so as Ellie, then prepared their breakfast. They ate in silence, it was awkward silence. Maybe of the fact that a man is killed or that a kid killed a man with a knife, either is disturbing.

The image of blood spilling.

The noise the blood made as Louie tried to breathe through.

The image of a man drowning from his own blood.

It bothered him.

The lovely innocent young girl became a criminal in an instant. The sudden change of her scared Karl.

This day passed in silence.

Ellie didn't bother to come out of the room. Karl did not want to bother her as well.

The sky still cried rain. Cold air lingers to the environment.

The house is silent. The only thing you'll hear is the noise made by raindrops as it collides with the tin roof.

**. . .**

The next day, the rain had seemed to stop. Yet the sky was still not bright; it was cloudy and gloomy with cold air gusting every now and then.

Mark, Karl's best-friend called early, saying that he'll give Karl a visit for today.

Mark is Karl's best-friend. They knew each other since elementary days. They went to the same school until college. They were best of friends; helping each other when in need.

As Mark arrived, he noticed something; a foul smell that lingers the house of his friend. At first, it did not bother him, but as they came closer to the stairs, (somewhere in the living room) the smell started to get worse.

"What's that awful smell?" Mark asked.

"Smell?" Karl sniffed the air. "I don't smell any."

"Smells like rotting meat."

"I really don't smell anything. Maybe it's just a dead rat or something."

The two guys sat on the couch right behind the stairs, watching T.V. while eating cereal on a bowl. It was still around seven in the morning, too early to have a visitor. Karl seemed to forget about Elizabeth… or did he?

"You better be careful when you go out dude." Mark started as he slurped a spoonful of colorful cereal.

"Really? With what?"

"As I was travelling, I heard two girls talking about a psychopath-maniac here in your village."

"Psychopath-maniac. Really now?"

"Yeah. I heard that some guy was killed by a man in hood at the convenience store yesterday. What's worse is that not even a single penny was stolen."

Karl jolted at the news. He remembered everything clearly, he was there, and he was with the killer, the killer in the convenience store.

With a last slurp, Karl finished his meal. "Excuse me; I'll go get you a slice of apple." He said.

"Mmm'kay." Mark mumbled as he chews down his food.

The foul smell bothered him once more. It smells like a rotting meat, it smells so bad. So he decided to follow the smell, leaving the bowl on the center table, he stood up and sniffed the air; the foul smell is coming from upstairs. The stair creaked as the smell led Mark to the second floor of the house. The smell kept on getting stronger and stronger as Mark took one step after another. The foul odor lingered strongly on the second floor of the house.

He knew his best-friend. He knew Karl is some sort of a melancholic type of person – a guy who arranges everything, doesn't want seeing dirty stuff, like a person having a mild OCD. Mark wanted to help his best-friend; he wanted to find where the foul smell is coming from, and clean it.

As he stepped on the second floor, he covered his nose with a handkerchief from his pocket. The odor just got worse. There was nothing there, just a small hallway with two rooms' right next to each other. There are no stuffs on the way, not even a rag in front of the doorstep.

"Where could that smell be coming from?" he asked himself.

As he continued his way, he noticed a blood-stained door knob; the knob of his best-friends room. Right then, cold chill ran to his spine. The crimson-dark color of the blood indicates that it is not fresh, that it was there for a long time already. He couldn't think of a good excuse to convince himself; maybe Karl wounded his hand or, maybe it's not blood. In his ridicule, he slowly grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door. It revealed a dark room; flies can be heard buzzing around, the awful smell pierced through his handkerchief. There's a person under the sheets. Flies are buzzing around her head; as if they were feasting over her. Maggots are eating through the skin of her head. Mark almost puked at the sight of a dead person. He couldn't think straight.

On the floor was a jacket along with a pocket knife; the two items full of blood. The jackets right sleeve is as bloody as the knife, as if it was used to stab someone and hit an artery vein.

'What is happening here?' he thought.

"Karl! Karl!" He cried to his friend. He wanted an explanation, no he needs it.

Karl ran as he heard his friends call; he sounded distressed.

Mark fell, sitting on the floor in front of Karl's room. Tears started to gather on his eyes; he can't accept the fact that his best-friend killed someone. Then a sound of footsteps hurried its way up, it was Karl.

"K…karl. There's… a dea-" Mark tried to spoke but his lip quivered in fright.

"Shhh…" Karl cut through Mark's words "Don't shout, you might wake Jenny."

Mark's eyes widened in disbelief. It was Jenny; one of their close friends who became Karl's girlfriend. He killed his girlfriend.

"We had an argument the other day; she wanted to break up with me because of that guy named Louie. We're on this silent-treatment state. She doesn't want to talk to me." Karl grabbed to close the door. "But we always make out at night; makes me think that she still loves me."

Mark was lost in words.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ellie shouted on the other room.

"Ellie?" Karl quickly ran to the next room. "Ellie! Ellie, open the door!" he shouted trying to twist the locked knob.

"Karl! Who's Ellie?"

"We need to help her." Karl responded. He quickly grabbed the door key that was hanging on his belt.

Mark couldn't understand the situation anymore.

Ellie kept on screaming.

"Can't you hear her screaming? Help me help her!"

Mark stood up, "I… I don't hear any scream."

The door flew open; Karl ran inside as quickly as he could. Mark followed him looking for answers of the confusing situation but he didn't enter the room.

Mark stood right there on the doorstep, stunned of his sight. As Mark could see from his view, there's no one there except for Karl who kept on screaming the name "Ellie".

Karl kneeled on the bed, and then he went silent.

The silence that makes the whole situation more confusing than it was.

As Karl stood back up he said, "Elizabeth, put down that knife now."

Mark watched his best-friend stand with a knife on his hand. The knife looked like it has been sliced from a fruit.

"No, he's my friend." Karl said on thin air.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Please, put down the knife!"

"ELIZABETH!"

Karl turned facing Mark who was stunned at the sight of his best-friend talking to himself.

"Karl, who are you talking to?"

"Elizabeth, she's my friend. But, she wants to kill y-."

"Karl… there's no one there!"

"Karl."

"KARL!"

"You live alone!"

Karl's eyes stared straight to Mark as if he could see through his soul.

"Elizabeth wants to kill you…

…Mark."

Karl said in a whisper-like tone.

"RUN."


End file.
